


Apocalypse: The Inception

by Lizzy Landon (Lizzy_Landon)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Multi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 06:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzy_Landon/pseuds/Lizzy%20Landon
Summary: This fanfic follows the TV canon, with my lil tidbits added in, starting from season 1 episode 1 -I'm having a blast writing this, and rewatching episodes, 6+ times or more as I write, Ive realised that as many times as i've watched this show, I've missed a lot. (I guess, I was too focused on my man "Rick", that I didn't pay attention to dialogue and the small things, that were actually important.) I'm ecstatic!Join me on my new adventure, that i've been wanting to write for years now! - "I love you rick!"





	1. Chapter 1

Waiting outside the school, Carl emerges with his teacher and the other students. Backpack hanging from his shoulder, another child doodles on his cast, as the teacher tries to hurry up the process.  
  
"Carl, your father's waiting."  
  
"He's fine." I state, as he scampers over to me.  
  
Taking his bag, I open the passenger side for him.  
  
"How was school?"  
  
"Good, where's Shane?"  
  
"He's riding with someone else today." I reply, trying to keep the irritation from my voice.  
  
My best friend since childhood, he's committed an unpardonable sin. - "You shall not covet your neighbor's wife." I happened upon them, deep in a heated conversation about his true feelings for Lori. I knew that he loved her, but I didn't know that he "loved" her. It's been weeks and we've yet to speak to each other.

Waking, there's a pain in my side, my head hurts something fierce, and there's a man sitting on the bed that i'm laid out in.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Morgan, and that's Duane." He says, in reference to the young boy standing guard at the door.  
  
"I remember why my side hurts, but why does my head hurt?"  
  
"You fell, and hit your head." Says the boy, quickly.  
  
"What did I tell you about lying?"  
  
"Sorry... I cracked your head, with a shovel."  
  
"Mmm..." I reply, as a sharp pain shoots up my side and into my eyes. Squinting, I try to will away the pain.  
  
"Were you bit?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did those things bite you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What kind of wound is that?"  
  
"A gunshot, I was shot."

  


Settling in for the evening, it's a meal of beans and a conversation on the current state of the world. He seems to be a good man, honest and fearless. His son reminds me of Carl, and I have to hold back my grief while watching them interact. Walkers... the undead... the walking dead, trauma to the brain is the only way to put them down.  
  
Waking during the night, a muffled thump from above has me venturing upstairs, with the baseball bat. I'm not sure what i'll find, and the hairs on the back of my neck standing on end, has my adrenaline pumping. 

Another bump directs me to the room on the left, and taking a deep breath before entering, I prepare for the worst. Quickly opening the door, it's harshly pushed back into my side. The pain crippling me, I have no time to react, as a fist connects with my nose. The blood gushing, the bat's raised and a struggle to reclaim it ensues.

A knee to the bandaged side and i'm done, releasing my hold of the bat, i'm on my back, the weight of a body pinning mines to the floor. A face hovering above me, I relax, breathing deeply. It's not a walker...

"Easy miss..." I state, out of breath, as the bats pressed into my throat.

"Where's the man and his child?" She whispers.

"What are you doing in here?"

"Where are they?"

"Downstairs..."

Letting me up, she goes to the window.

"Shit.."

"Yeah, you're stuck with us until morning." I state, going to my knees, tying to recoup my energy.


	2. Chapter 2

He's weak, and overpowering him is easy. His eyes straining in the dark to make out my features, I can see him clearly. The man and child kept me hostage for days, bound, gagged, and tucked away inside a closet. I could hear them below, muffled conversations, leaving and returning later in the day, and then the stranger came.

I'd managed to get my hands undone, my struggles must have alerted him, and five minutes later, i'm straddling him as he peers up at me. Removing the bat from his throat, I go to the window and the sight below shatters all hope of a two story window escape.

"We're not going to hurt you."

He's come to his feet, and I raise the bat "Carney Lansford" style, to keep him away. I'm feeling lightheaded all of a sudden, but I mean business...

"Miss...?"

"Stay away from me..."

My attempt at swinging the bat, ends with the sensation of falling and a darkness that overwhelms me.

"You let her out?"

"No, she got out... I heard a noise and went upstairs, she punched me in the face, hurt my side and took the bat."

"You let a woman do all that to you?"

"Well... she is strong daddy, she gave you a good whooping before you pulled the gun on her."

"Nobody asked you, this is grown folks business, go find some more rope or something to hold her with.

Feigning sleep, my hands are being bound again.

"I don't know how she keeps getting loose, i've only been feeding her enough to keep her alive."

"You do know that this is kidnapping, right?"

"She's dangerous, I saw her shoot two men in the back of the head, "

"So you're going to keep her here for what?"

"She found us."

"I was looking for food, and a safe place to sleep." I state, done with the ruse.

The black guy immediately pulls his gun on me, as I attempt to sit up, with the assistance of the stranger.

"Thanks."

"Yeah."

"I agree with the new guy, i think you should let me go."

"So you can come back and kill us, the way that you killed those men?"

"Those men deserved it, you don't know what they were capable of."

"So you knew them?"

"Yeah, and I told Mr. trigger happy the same thing, but he wouldn't listen."

"I don't know you, but I do know what I saw, those men were pleading for their lives."

People like you, are going to get people like me killed."

"What do you mean people like him?" 

"People with unrealistic views, "Let's do what's right", it's not about what's right, it's about survival, and guess what, I plan on surviving this."

"By killing people?" Asks, blue eyes.

"There's no government, no law, people are starving, desperate... I don't have to tell you what's going on out there, and those men, they weren't good."

Blue eyes makes eye contact with brown eyes, and it's a brief moment of a non-verbal debate between the two, before I become agitated.

"Look, I can take care of myself, all I want to do is to be on my merry way."


	3. Chapter 3

She probably can take care of herself, but it's best that she stays with us. We've released her from her bonds, and she's attacking the loaf of bread like it's cake. Morgan and Duane's asleep, and i'm stuck with keeping watch of her all night.

"I don't know how to tell you this, but... you're attractive, beautiful... I would think that you'd want to stay with us for protection."

I wasn't expecting the "Are you kidding me" laugh , or the smile that followed, which caused me to look away.

"There's safety in numbers."

"You guys should be getting as far away from me as you can."

"So Morgan was right, and i was wrong about you?"

"I have no reason to hurt you, you haven't done anything to me."

"And those men did?"

"They were going to..."

"Well they got what they deserved then."

I'm graced with a small smile, before she settles in pulling the cover up to her chin.

"Goodnight Mr. baby blues."

The morning light shining brightly in my face, I turn over and it takes me a minute to comprehend, that I'm staring at an empty mat.

The bed that Morgan and Duane share is unoccupied, and the house is quiet. Movement from upstairs draws me in that direction, the door of the bathroom opens and my reflection in the mirror startles her.

"Dammit!" She says, spitting the toothpaste out.

"I didn't mean to scare you." I state, trying not to stare.

"You're fine."

"Where's Morgan?"

"He left, and warned me not to be here when he gets back."

"Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know, southwest maybe." She says, splashing water on her face.

"You're looking for family, friends, a boyfriend?"

I'm given a curious look, before she laughs, shaking her head.

It's good to see someone making lemonade out of all these lemons. She seems to always have a smile, and is quick to laughter, I wonder how she was living before all this.

"A friend, we got separated when those men found us."

"Found you, they were searching for you?"

"It was nice meeting you..."

"Rick, Rick Grimes."

"Remi."

"I don't get a last name?"

"Not that it matters, but it's Dupont."

"Remi Dupont, I like it... sounds fancy."

I'm rewarded with another amazing soft laugh, before her expression becomes somber. 

"Well... I wish you the best Rick Grimes."


	4. Chapter 4

My friend was my fiance, a union that I agreed to, because it was what my father wanted. The two men that I'd killed, was sent by someone that I'd broken it off with, right before this all began. 

The man was a lunatic, but he had a sexy smile, charisma, an endearing bad temper, and a way with words that was sure to make the honeypot drip.

I loved him, and running into him again, after all this mess happened was a dream, followed by a nightmare. I escaped, and he's been relentless in his pursuit to get me back. I hope that those two were the last, the end of the world just brings out the psychos.

Keeping to the woods, I've been making good progress, the dead are scarce, and so's the living. My idea of perfection, in a not so perfect world.

Carving my initials into a tree, a light rustle, crisp leaves and branches crunching under footsteps, I freeze before quickly taking cover. Sluggish footsteps, deep labored breathing and hair raising groans, the telltale signs of the living dead.

Blade at the ready, I wait behind a tree, the footsteps stop, quick intakes of breath, before it continues on. It comes to a halt by my tree, waiting... I wait also, hoping that I'm not breathing too loudly.

Inching around the tree, as it explores my hiding place, I come face to face with another of the dead. Quick thinking, and the will to live kicking in, I stab it in the head. My position revealed to the other, he's on me, knocking me to the ground. 

Grappling with the dead man, I'm able to get him off of me, before an arrow to the side of the head ends him. Winded, adrenaline raging, and so engrossed in my fight to live, that I didn't even hear him.

"Get that thing out of my face."

A grimy white guy's standing before me, with a crossbow shoved in my face.

"What are you doing out here?"

"What in the hell does it look like I'm doing, I'm trying to survive."

"I mean what are you doing out her by yourself?"

"That's none of your business." I state, coming to my feet.

Keeping the bow trained on me, I retrieve my knife, kicking the dead guy for good measure. Going back to finish the job of marking the tree, I take another look at the man watching me.

"If you're done eyeballing me, you can mosey on up out of here."

"Have you seen a lil girl out here?"

"If I did, she'd still be with me."

"And you're welcome." He says, with a scoff.

"Yeah, thanks."

His footsteps leading away from me cease, which causes me to turn to face him.

"There's a farm a few miles up, the group I'm with are decent people, It's not safe out here by yourself."

If this isn't starting to get old, it must be a new trend of the apocalypse "come join our group".

"We have food, water, hot water..."

"Well you had my attention at food."

It's a beautiful Georgian estate, set on farmland, the group greeting us upon arrival.

"Who's this?"

"Some lady I found in the woods."

"And you brought her here?"

"I couldn't just leave her."

"And who said these people were decent?"

"They are, we've just been through alot recently... it's been one bad situation after another.

A woman, tall, thin, and auburn haired exits the house, her eyes analyzing me.

"Who's this?"

"I don't know, where's your husband?"

"He's with Carl, did she get lost and find her way here?"

"She was in the woods minding her own business, when she was invited." I reply.

"What were you doing in the woods by yourself?"

"Like I said, minding my own business."

"I think the heats gotten to her, she needs some water." Says Mr. Peacemaker.

"Yeah." She says, in parting.

"Motioning for me to take a seat on the porch, I accept.

"Are you trying to get sent back to the woods?"

"I didn't want to leave."

"I've never met someone as ungrateful as your ass is."

"Look where's the food that I was promised, and the hot water."

"Now I understand why you were out there by yourself." He states, going into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

Remi DuPont, the only woman that caused my eyes to stray, and in such a short period of time of knowing her. Actually knowing nothing about her, Daryl brought her here, and so far, she's been content with staying.

I rarely see her though, she's been spending a lot of time with Daryl, he's teaching her how to track and hunt animals, while they search for sophia. I don't want to give up hope on the little girl, but no one but Daryl's optimistic about her being alive. I was too consumed with my son's recovery, and the Lori situation to care about anything else.

Pregnant... she didn't even tell me, and then she tried to get rid of it, not to mention her and Shane... my best friend... She's says that the baby's mine, but...

I believe her, she's my wife, and if she says that the baby's mine, then it's mine. 

We're enjoying our mid-day meal, when Glenn drops a bomb, that sends everyone into panic mode. Shane goes on a rant about our survival, trying to get Hershel to understand that these things aren't human anymore. Releasing a collection of them from the barn, that Hershel had been hoarding, they come for us and together we put them down.

Relief and eased tension ripples through the group, which is short lived, as another small groan and dragging footsteps can be heard coming from the barn. All eyes trained on the barn, a small child, face discolored, dark circled eyes, squinting from the sunlight, comes into view.

Carol collapses with an anguished wail, her daughter Sophia's name on her lips, Daryl has to subdue her. We watch in silence, as she makes her way over to us, no one has the heart to end her. I don't hesitate, lifting my gun, a single bullet to the head, and she falls.

 

Hershel's horrified, still unable to come to terms with the fact that these creatures are the living dead. He calls them his family, his neighbors, his friends.. and now he wants us gone! 

"You're not my mother, and you sure as hell ain't my girlfriend, so why do you care!"

It's Daryl and Remi having it out again about him leaving her behind, it's his way of dealing with the loss of Sophia. He doesn't want to be bothered, and she doesn't trust that he's okay to be alone while he grieves. 

"You can't stop me." She states, following him.

"Don't..." He warns quietly, the bow aimed at her.

 

The group's unraveling, and Hershel's gone missing. Remi, Glenn and I go in search of him, and find him getting sauced in a nearby bar.

Persuading Hershel to come back with us, two men happen upon us in the bar. 

Dave and Tony, I don't like the looks of them... and they reinforce my suspicions by asking to many questions about our make shift home.

Pinky pissing in the corner disgusts me, while the Brain's persistent in trying to extract information from us.

"I haven't had a piece of ass in weeks." Says Tony, as Remi joins us, a bag of goodies slung over her back.

The lust filled looks that they give her, is enough to boil my blood.

"Wow..." Says Dave, his eyes slowly roaming her body.

"Is this what you're hiding back at the farm?" Asks Tony, zipping his pants.

"Hey, you guys made some new friends?" She asks, putting the bag down. 

"I'm Dave..."

"Remi."

"Hello... Remi..." Coos Tony, with a smile.

"Or not..." She states.

Our discomfort showing, she doesn't move from her position by the door.

"We can't take in anymore..." I explain.

"And we can't stay out here." Says Dave, offering Remi a small smile, before hopping the counter.

Looking under the counter, I reach for my gun, and Tony goes for his.

I glance in his direction, before turning my attention back to Dave. 

Locating a bottle he pours a shot, slinging it back. "Whew... that's some good stuff!"

"If we cant go with you, where should we go then?"

"I don't know, I hear Nebraska's nice." I state.

His humorless laughs, suposed to be a distraction but I get the drop on him and his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl found him... I'd been marking the trees for him, leaving a trail for him to follow.

I'd never been so happy to see him, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Miss me?"

"Is it that obvious?"

We'd been separated before, but not for this long. It's comforting to have someone from the pre-apocalypse with you. 

"How did you two meet?" Asks Lori.

We're gathered around a campfire, swapping stories about our lives before everything went to shit.

"It was inevitable, our families go way back."

"On her father's side." States, Asher.

And it's times like this, that I'm grateful for the apocalypse. I'd have been married to the asshole, if the world hadn't been infected with the living dead.

"My mother married into money, she decided long ago that there wasnt nothing romantic about being poor." I explain.

"Amen to that... sounds romantic, childhood friends, marrying." Says, Andrea.

She knows the basics of the story... girl talk.

"Romantic, it wasn't.... far from it. It was an infant betrothal, one my father had no choice but to accept." Says Asher.

"Eighteen years old, my mother set out to bag her a rich suitor, my father took the bait. Ten years later, he wanted to upgrade to a younger model, and moms wasn't having none of that."

A few giggles erupt from the women...

"Mom reverted back to her roots and called her brothers, all seven of them, and they got to delivering some justice, vigilante style."

This time the men have a chuckle...

"Mom didn't get divorced, and the marriage agreement between our families would remain."

"Your dowry was so large, that my father couldn't resist." Says, Asher.

"What do you mean?"

"We didn't need the Dupont name, we had ours... but combined, we would have made for a formidable conglomerate." 

"He had money."

"My father wanted his legacy, and your father had no sons."

"No one to carry on the Dupont name." I state, finally understanding.

"Sixty percent of his assets would go to me, and the balance would be split between any male children that we had.

"What a dick, well... looks like the end of the world was my salvation." I state, coming to my feet, stretching.

Shane has a good laugh, at that. "You're my kind of woman, Remi... tough as nails, crazy sense of humor, and classy with a trailer park mouth."

I laugh harder than I should have... and Asher's disgusted facial expression cause another hearty bout of laughter.

"I have my uncle's to thank for that, on my mother's side." 

Our laughter and good cheer doesn't last a day, before Rick goes out one night looking for the prisoner with Shane and comes back alone.

Well not entirely alone... a herd of the dead follow in their wake. A gunshot leading them to us, we're ambushed and separated.

The farm is no more...

Taking a quick bath in a small lake, while Asher stands guard, it's been months since we left the farm.

Deserted is more like it, while they were contemplating making a stand against the dead, too many to count... we hightailed it on out of there.

Didn't even say a goodbye...

The screams, and gunshots following in our wake, I contemplated going back.

"When did you start doing stupid shit?" Asks Asher.

He was right, they should have left like we did.

Washing up in a hurry, I waste no time reclothing, taking up the watch as he takes his turn.

His toned chest, and arms glistening from the water, the warming of my skin ignites a heat below.

"What?" He asks, with a smile, as he'd caught me openly staring at him.

It's been awhile since we'd been together, I hadn't really gotten the urge until now, and he'd never approached me in that way.

My response is to undress, wading through the water quickly to get to him. Pulling me close, my arms go around his neck, our lips meeting hotly, as his tongue seeks mine.

"Shouldn't we wait, it's not safe..." He says, in between kisses.

"I don't want to... I can't..."

My hands exploring his chest, they drift lower... making contact with his sex. Quick intake of breath as I slowly stroke his manhood. "Still think that we should wait?" Small smile, before another kiss takes my breath. Moving to my neck, I can't stop the soft moan that escapes my lips as his kisses move lower. My moans of pleasure are drowned out by a couple of guttural groans, and we both hesitate for a second, before freestyle swimming, using small kicks "Michael Phelps" style back to the waterside. 

Three dead folks come into view as we're putting on our clothes. "Shit!" I state, going for my blade. Zombie speed walking it to us, I plant my knife in one of their heads, as Asher puts one down. Latching onto the last one, I hold it, as he stabs it in the head. 

Letting it's lifeless body drop, I take a few deep breaths to calm my racing heart. Smiling as we both, heave a sigh of relief, i'm pulled into his arms once again. "To be continued?"

"Yeah." I state, as a kiss soft and gentle sends a shiver through my body. "Mmm..." He murmurs, as my hand lightly touches his face. "I love you." For some reason his declaration, causes my heart to skip a beat, and unsure of how to respond, I offer a few tender kisses in return.


	7. Chapter 7

"Sounds like y'all had an exciting year." Says Remi.

We'd met back up in Atlanta, where Beth was taken by a group. 

We'd lost Lori in childbirth, T-dog and Andrea to walkers and Hershel in battle at the prison.

We were taken hostage by a group of cannibals and saved by Carol, who I'd banished from the prison.

It's been a long journey so far, with a lot of loss, heartache, and an extreme test of our will to live and our sanity.

Separated, we've been reunited once more, negotiating a hostage exchange for Carol and Beth.

The latter didn't make it, and losing it Darryl acted on impulse... A life for a life...

Hard enough to see her fall, even harder watching Maggie take another loss.

"We kept on the move, and to the woods, venturing out to scavenge, and then returning to the woods."

"Smart..."

"And safer than bedding down in one spot, or keeping to the towns where not only the dead, but the living are trying to kill you also."

Heading to Virginia, where there's a sanctuary, we've taken up residence in a country home.

On the balcony, the night air's chilling...

"It's simple when you only have yourself and another to look after."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come off..."

"No, you didn't... It's just not easy, having to make decisions for people that trust you... decisions that could have devastating consequences."

She's quiet, watching the stars in the night sky.

"It's a tough role, but the fact that they're still trusting in you, and still following you after all this time, speaks volumes." She says, after a period.

"Well..." I reply, unsure. For some reason I'm having trouble expressing myself.

Her soft laughter's music to my ears. "I like this look... it says... I've been through some shit." She says, lightly fingering my untamed gray beard.

"Some...?" I state, with a chuckle.

"I was being nice, It sounded better than "It looks like a lifetime of shit"."

We both have a laugh at her humor, her smile's a welcome sight after all of the losses, tears and frowns. "I've missed your smile, and your laughter. You gave me a sample once before, and I've been hooked from then."

Her prolonged silence is unnerving, and its interrupted by her friend making an appearance.

"I've been looking for you, I'm about to turn in."

"Sure... I'll be in, in a minute." 

Leaving us, another awkward silence ensues. "We're..."

"I get it... you two go way back, it was inevitable right?"

"Right."

The Virginia sanctuary was a waste of time, and we ended up taking a loss. Tyreese was bitten, and even after we hacked off his arm in an attempt to save his life, we lost him.  
But we obtained what we were searching for, a safe haven... Alexandria.

A community of folks unaware and unconcerned, with what's happening outside of the walls that surrounds them. We could take this place if we wanted to, hell anyone could... these people are clueless and unprepared.

I think that Carol's missed her calling for the theater, taking on the role of dependent mother figure of the group, using the ol' "point left and go right" strategy. If they only knew... 

Sasha's still trying to acclimate to what's considered a normal life, and Daryl's finally found his niche, recruiting.

We're all given jobs, with Michonne and I playing security guards.

Carol has commandeered weapons from them, while we attended the welcome party. 

Everyone's in a good mood, happy... 

"Rick, this is my husband Pete." Says, Jessie.

The pretty blonde, who I've grown a fondness for. After introductions are made, he excuses himself to get a refill.

Fighting an inner war of guilt, for judging Shane for his desire for Lori, and here I am doing the same thing, coveting another man's wife.

Bowing to my needs, I kiss her, a small kiss on the cheek as she's releasing Judith to me.

She doesn't say anything, just a smile before she leaves me.

Running into them again, as I make my rounds of the community, they greet me with a wave as they pass.

Watching them, I reach for my gun. Alarmed, I take a deep breath... 

I'm letting lust cloud my judgement, being consumed by the madness that devoured Shane.


	8. Chapter 8

"You want me to do what?"

"Befriend her, get to know her." Says, Carol.

"And... why?" I ask, as I'm changing my clothes. I'm getting ready to join the supply runners, and she's worrying me about making friends.

"I think that her husband's beating on her, but she won't talk to me, so I can't be sure."

"I don't get involved in domestic issues, the women really don't want any help anyways."

"How can you say something like that?"

"It's the truth... if a man hits you, you either kick his ass, or you get the hell out of the relationship. It's simple, I did... it's not that hard."

"Everybody's not strong enough to walk away, some have years invested, children involved." She says, quietly.

"I'll be sure to pick her up some rat poison, while I'm out." I reply, dismissively.

"Rat poison?"

"Yeah, she'll put it in his food, and I'll help drop the body in the sewer. Its easier nowadays, to get away with murder."

Carol's snort of laughter, gets me smiling, and I reluctantly give in.

"Fine... I'll talk to her, but I make no guarantees."

"Thanks." She says, hugging me.

They'd drained the nearby grocer dry, and going to the next town over, there isn't much hope of getting much. 

Half the team's dropped off in a neighborhood, while the other half heads to the commercial district, with a promise to be back within thirty to forty-five minutes.

The residential crew teams up, and search homes. Quietly creeping through a two story house. Asher takes the stairs, as I access the first story.

Checking the cupboards, I locate a jar of jam and crackers. Depositing it into my sack, the fridge is empty, so I move on to the laundry room.

A putrid smell of death assaulting my nose, I back away pulling my knife.

Lightly rapping on the door frame, a thump and then scratching can be heard from the closet.

Nope... I back away and continue my search, being sure to keep an eye on that door.

I'm leafing through a photo album, of the previous occupants, and they look happy. I smile at a beach photo of the child, burying the father in the sand.

"What are you doing?" His whisper in my ear, scares the dickens out of me. 

I go into survival mode automatically, my knife raised, but anticipating it, he has my wrists, pushing me backwards onto the couch, and twisting until I relinguish the weapon.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I state, the knife dropping to the carpet.

"Well, I didn't expect you to try to kill me." He says, with a laugh, from his perch atop me.

"Let me up..." I reply, twisting my body to try to remove him.

"Look what I found." He says, producing a small ring.

"Ash... no..."

"I'm not asking you to marry me, it's just an expression of my dedication to you."

"Dedication... what happened to love?"

"I was just speaking in the moment..." He says, teasingly.

"Get off of me..." Trying once again to push him off, fails.

"I will..." He says, pushing me back down. "If you will accept this ring, as a token of my undying affection and love for you."

He said that he loved me, I can see that happening, but...

"A dedication ring, what's this about?"

"There's a few eligible bachelors roaming about, and I wanted to let them know that you were spoken for."

"I can assure you, that I am so not interested in zombie penis."

"And I can assure you, that I wasn't referring to the zombies."

"Move...!" I state.

Obeying my demand, he let's me up. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then what's the issue with you wearing a ring, my ring?"

"What are we doing Ash, we couldn't stand each other, yet we were going to get married, and you didn't even give me an engagement ring. How do I even know that this is real?"

"I don't know where this is coming from, it's just a ring. Are you wanting us to end, whatever we're doing?"

"Don't turn this around on me, is this real, do you love me?"

"Yes, I do, and I understand if you don't feel the same. But over time, and I don't know how long we actually have, what with the..."

"Ash..." I state, with a small smile.

"Yes, I love you."

I care deeply for him, but I'm not in love with him. I hope that I never fall in love with anyone, it's easier this way.

"I hope that you didn't take that from a dead hand." I state, my hand extended.

"I sanitized it." He explains, with a laugh. 

Admiring it, it's perfect.

"If we run into a jeweler, I'll get you something bigger."

"I don't need anything bigger, it came from the heart, and I love it." I state, kissing him.


	9. Chapter 9

The supply run took two more lives, Deanna's son and Noah, and left Tara hurt. Glenn witnessed Noah's death, and blamed Nicholas, now our residence in Alexandria is in jeopardy.

A conversation with Carol and my blood pressure's risen, Jessie's husband has been hitting her, and possibly her son. Her revelation that she knows how I feel about Jessie, causes me shame, as I condemned my bestfriend for the same trespasses...

She leaves me, and I'm contemplating what to do wih this new information, when the object of my hatred happens upon me. Greeting me with good cheer, I tell him to keep walking, in a nice-nasty manner, my gun at the ready.

He doesn't understand why I'm upset, and then realization dawns. Telling Deanna, she already knew about the domestic violence, and let it continue on anyways. 

A doctor, he's valuable to the community, but that doesn't excuse his behaviour. I tell her that the resolution would be for them to separate, and if he doesn't we kill him. She offers a resolution of exile, but doesn't understand that exile could have dire consequences, they could come back.

Jessie doesn't want my help and tells me that she can take care of herself. This is bullshit... these folks are walking dogs, reading by the gate, happily meandering about as if they don't have a care in the world.

It's time to put an end to the madness...

Going back to confront Jessie, I tell her about her son wanting a gun to protect her. When Pete comes out, asking me why I'm in his home. Jessie tells him to leave and he declines, attacking me. We end up outside, and trying to break us up, he hits her. 

Carl tries to get me off of him and I push him away. A crowd's gathered, including Deanna, who demands us to stop. I pull my gun, and she alludes to me being exiled.

I'm ranting, when a blow to the head puts me down. Upon waking Michonne is watching over me, disappointment evident on her face.

Abraham, Carol, and Glenn confront me, asking where I got the gun, and telling me to give them a fake story about how I obtained the gun.

A meeting's been called concerning my banishment, and I give instructions on what to do if this goes south.

Remi comes to visit me, smelling flowery.

"You smell good."

"I took a roll in the field out back."

"You had sex in the field?"

She has an amazing laugh, that still holds me enthralled whenever I hear it.

"No, I actually rolled around in the field of wildflowers."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just felt like it. They were there, and I was there, it just happened." She says, with a smile.

My heart skips a beat, and I try to will away my feelings unsuccessfully.

"Like today, did that just happen?" She asks.

"It wasn't supposed to go that way."

"Well, I'm glad to see that you've moved on."

I have to smile at her directness.

"If it offers you any comfort, you were my first choice, but you were in a situation."

"And yet, her being married didn't stop you."

"She wasn't happy, they were having problems, am I to understand, that you're upset that I didn't pursue you, even though you were in a relationship?"

She's quiet, as I wait for a response, watching me, watch her.

"If you get kicked out, I'm going with you."

She doesn't even wait for a response, as one wasn't forthcoming anyways. I'm going back to sleep, I have enough problems, and women are at the top of the list.

What a surprise, Morgan found me... showing up as I was putting a bullet in Pete. "Rick." He says, stunned by my unabashed killing of him.

"I do what I have to, to survive... to keep us alive."

"You do what needs to be done, and its not easy."

"But am I doing the right thing?"

Remi's become my designated therapist, opening up to her helps me keep my rationality.

"If it keeps you alive and safe, then it's the right thing."

We're taking a stroll around the neighborhood, when Jessie approaches us.

"Hey." Says Remi, in greeting.

"Hi." She responds.

One has to give her credit, for knowing how to boldly make a statement.

Taking my hand, Remi applies a kiss to my cheek.

"I'll come by later, for dinner."

"She's pretty." She says, watching her walk away.

"She is..."

"And competitive, I see..."

"She's just..."

"What's understood, doesn't need to be explained."

"What can I do for you, Jessie?"

"More than what you've already done?"

I'm not embarrassed, nor am I repentant.

"Yes, is there anything else that I can do for you?"

She hesitates, and I shift uncomfortably.

"You can join me for dinner later." She says, kissing me on the other cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Stood the hell up, its just Carl, Judith, and Daryl in attendance. Serving up my award winning eggplant lasagna, I plop the mess on their plates, dropping it in front of them with a thud.

"What the hell's your problem?" Asks Daryl, digging into it with gusto.

"Date night, and dad's with Jessie." Says Carl.

"What?" I state, my heart beating out of cadence.

"He told me to tell you that he couldn't make it, and then I saw him at Jessie's house before I came in.

"Wait... wait..." Says Daryl, quickly following me out the door.

"I'm not going to crash his party, I'm going home."

"Maybe I should walk with you, just in case." He says, doubtful of my integrity.

"I'm going home Daryl, goodnight."

Waking late, the towers down and the dead flood our streets. Running for my life, I run into Rick and the others. "Are you okay?" He inquires.

Ignoring him, I put down a dead man reaching for me. "C'mon!" Yells Jessie, firing at another. Following her, we end up trapped inside a house, as a sea of the dead fill the streets.

I'm worried about Asher, and hope that he's okay.

Accessing the group, Deanna's been bitten... 

Using the innards of two of the dead, we bathe in its funk, rubbing it's stink all over ourselves to mask our scents.

Taking hands we walk through them, it's an awesome plan, and it's working, until Jessie's lil boy starts to cry. 

"Somebody better shut that kid up!" I whisper, harshly, as they try to coerce him to keep going.

Too late, two walkers attack, as one bites into the top of his head like it was a candied apple. All teeth... and Jessie's shrieks of terror, gets her eaten also. 

My first instinct is to tear ass on out of there, when Jessie's older son pulls a gun. Michonne kills him, and his gun goes off, shooting Carl. 

Rick leads a killing spree, to take back Alexandria from the dead, and we're successful. The bad news, Carl lost an eye, the good news... he's alive.

 

Rick and Michonne, I didn't see that one coming... "It just happened..." I'm starting to think that, that's his motto. "I wish you guys the best." I state, trying to sound believable.

Our daily sessions of walking the perimeter has restarted, and we've yet to discuss Jessie, or us, if there was an us.

"This is going to be our last walk together."

"Are you leaving?"

"No, I'm just not up for it anymore."

"Because I'm with Michonne?"

I can't even lie...

"Yep, it wouldn't be proper..."

"So... you're going to make me choose, between our time together and her?"

"Jesus Rick, I'm just saying that it would be better if we had limited interactions, is all."

I'm waiting for him to say something, and when he doesn't, I give him one last kiss on the cheek. 

"I hope that we can still remain friends." He says, finally.

Offering a smile of assurance, that we can... I leave him, to finish the rest of the walk alone.

 

"Friends my ass!" I scream, at the dead woman dragging ass to get to me. Outside of the safety of the community, I use the dead as target practice. Putting holes in their chests and finally in their heads.

Keeping my eyes on them, as they close in, I start to only target their heads, when the gun jams. "Dammit!" Removing the cartridge and quickly clearing the jam, one of the dead has his hands on me. Pushing him off of me, I put the clip back in and put him down first. 

They've circled around me, and running straight into one of them, I clear the mass. Tussling with the woman, I lose my gun, when gunshots ring out, as I retrieve my knife, stabbing her through the eye. We put the rest down with our knives, so as to not draw anymore of them.

One knocks me down, as my blade enters her noggin, and another falls on top of her. Teeth gnashing, I try to get them off of me, when Daryl kills it, kicking it off of me.

"Thanks." I state, as he helps me to my feet.

"I would ask what you're doing out here, but I don't care... you're going to make a couple of folks back home really sad, if you don't get your shit together."

"Wait..." I state, following him, after I locate my gun. "Where are you going?"

"To meet someone."

"Who?"

 

"Hi, I'm Jesus..." He says, offering his hand, which I accept. 

Blond, not that tall for a man, my fave... blue eyes, long haired and attractive. "I don't feel comfortable calling you Jesus, can I call you Jesús?"

"But... I'm not hispanic."

"J?"

"That'll work." He says, with a smile. 

Taking us to his community "The Hilltop", the leader's not that friendly. During their conversation, a name's mentioned that turns my blood ice cold.

"I gotta go." I state, heading out the room in a brisk walk.

"Hey, wait...!" Shouts Daryl, as I'm sprinting out the door.

Catching up to me, he stops me with a hand on my arm. "Hey, what happened?"

"I just want to get back home before it gets dark."

"So you're going to walk the twenty miles back?"

"Can we leave, please?"

"Something spooked you, you're terrified... what was it?"

"It's nothing..." I state, removing my arm from his grasp, in a not so nice way.

Daryl keeps my meltdown to himself, and I stay hidden away in our home. " Are you going to talk to me?" Asks, Asher.

"I know when you're about to run, you're using your backpack as a pillow, your shoes are by the bed... What's going on, you don't feel safe anymore?"

If I tell him, he's going to demand that we run now. "Rick's going to take on another group, that's harrassing the Hilltop."

"I heard... I'm going with them." 

"I don't want you to."

"I'm able bodied and you're here, I should be able to protect you."

"We should leave now."

"Give me a good reason why." He says, sitting next to me.

"I can't..."

"I'll be back soon." He says, kissing my forehead.


	11. Chapter 11

We took them out, the whole crew and ended up meeting Negan in person, after Carol and Maggie rescued themselves from the other group of saviors. I shot him in the head, as soon as he told us his name. "I'm Negan, shithead."

In the days that followed, everything's back to normal, somewhat. The situation left Carol and Maggie scarred, they have no stomach for the killing anymore.

I'm making my early rounds of the perimeter, when Remi joins me. "I thought that you'd retired, as my deputy."

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure."

"What did Negan look like?"

Her body language makes me aware, that she's nervous...

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does..." She responds, her hand lightly touching my arm, causes me to stop. 

The severity of her features, says that the information is vital.

"Medium height, tanned skin tone, Latin descent maybe..."

"Spanish? Black haired?" She inquires.

"Almost bald, really low cut... Why, did you know him?"

"Does it matter, you killed him right?"

"Remi..." I state, going after her.

"You should leave, take your people and go."

"What do you know?" I state, trying to keep pace with her.

Ignoring me, I have no choice but to man-handle her. Grabbing her arm, I'm rewarded with a right, that I anticipate. 

Blocking her attack, her knee comes up into my stomach. I forgot about that... Winded from the pain, I manage to counter by pulling her to me. 

She shifts her weight down, and I lose my grip. Turning out of it, she has my arm twisted behind my back, coming up behind me. 

Knocking me to my knees, and then flat on my stomach, she pins me to the ground.

A few spectators applaud her, as if our scuffle was for entertainment purposes.

"I'm leaving Rick, and you should to." She whispers.

 

I'll have to deal with her later, I might have to tie her up as Morgan did. 

Carol's left, and so did Daryl, she's looking for a way out and he wants to kill Denise's killer.

She doesn't want to be found, and he's unable to be deterred from his goal.


	12. Chapter 12

"You should have told me, and we would have been left." Asher states, angrily.  
  
It's dark, and navigating the woods is hell. By the light of the moon, we keep up a slow but steady pace. "Will you shut up..." I whisper, just as heatedly.

"No, this is bullshit... we could have left earlier, in the day."

"And risk Rick stopping us?"

"He wouldn't have forced us to stay."

I don't even respond, quickening my steps. "Oh... him too huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like dirty Darryl, wasn't captivated by your charms."

"What the... I don't have time for your shit tonight."

Asher can be sweet as pumpkin pie, one minute... and as rancid as fresh poop, the next.

"Oh, come on... he's your type... inferiority is encoded in your DNA, per mother dearest. I can't even believe, that I was even considering..."

His offensive rant, riddled with contempt, sends me into a fit of rage. A hard tap, square on the nose with my fist, shuts all of that right down.

I expected him to retaliate, instead he makes me uncomfortable, by just staring at me. Nursing his bloody nose, I retrieve a napkin from my pack.

"I deserved that..." He states, wiping the blood away.

Huh? The apocalypse has drove everybody crazy. That's as close to an apology as he's going to offer, and I accept it. Continuing on in silence, I say a prayer for Rick and his people.

Staking out the cluster of small houses from our hiding place in the woods, it's been twenty minutes and no signs of the living or the dead.

"C'mon..." Says Asher, taking my hand.

Sprinting towards the first house, the sound of a vehicle approaching, we freeze. Caught dead out in the open, I try to turn back towards the woods, but his hand on my arm, directs my feet towards the houses again.

It's a close call, and diving behind the house, the truck continues on without pausing. 

Taking a moment to get ourselves together, we finally find the courage to make our way into the house. Asher immediately goes to the kitchen, and I head upstairs. Trying the sink in the bathroom, water comes out. "Oh my god..." I whisper, ecstatic that I can take a shower, a cold one... but still... a shower.

Dining on a can of peas, we bed down for the night. Asher's making sure that the doors and windows are all locked, as I snuggle under the covers. 

My thoughts drift back to Rick... the man's had my attention from the day that I met him. Wonderfully attractive, candid, a take charge kind of guy. Thoughts of him dominating me, has my body reacting... warming as my hand drifts lower. My eyes closing, I imagine his head between my thighs, tongue circling... 

"Mmm..."

"Is the engine warmed up enough?"

Damn...

Taking his place behind me, he pulls me into him."

"I was just stretching..."

"Yeah, sure you were." He says with a chuckle, his hand replacing mine. "Feels like you went for a swim."

Squeezing my legs together, I aim to break his fingers.

"Okay... okay... " He states, with a laugh.

His finger's linking with mine, his lips nuzzle my neck. "I think life on the run suits us, but I want to settle down somewhere. I'm tired of moving about..." He says.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, somewhere like where we were at, safety, reinforcements. Out here, it's just a matter of time before the dead or the living get us."

"You want to go back?" I ask, quietly.

"I think we should... and if there's a emergency, where we have to get out of dodge fast, we can use the same escape route that we took to get out."

I want to be somewhere that's safe also, but Negan... I'd ventured right back into his territory. The man's a monster, albeit a sexy ass monster, who used to drive me wild with need. 

Asher's kisses rekindling the fire below, I imagine that it's Rick beneath me, as I ride him, slow and hard. His hands on my hips guide my strokes... My head thrown back, I revel in the thunderbolts of pleasure that his body provides.

To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

"I knew that you'd be back..." I whispered to her, in passing. They'd showed back up days later, looking vibrant, and carefree.

"Why'd you come back, was it hunger?" Asks Darryl, flippantly.

We were on our way out to scout the area, when they were being let back in.

"Yeah, a pre-wedding honeymoon will do that to you." He replies, just as waggish.

"We'll let's put your stamina to the test, we could use an extra set of eyes, and hands if need be." I state.

"Maybe next time." He says, taking her hand.

"What's wrong sweetheart, afraid that you're gonna break a nail?" Taunts Darryl.

"I don't know what your problem is..."

"Take it easy..." I state, coming in between them.

"You're my problem, running off when it gets too hot, and coming back when things are back to normal. Why'd you do it this time?"

"Why don't we all, just calm down." Darryl's become unhinged, and Remi's happy go lucky attitude, has switched to that of an attack dog.

"That's none of your business, and we can come and go as we please. If you don't want us here, fine we'll leave." Says Remi, adding fuel to the fire.

"Let's not make rash decisions, Darryl's just a lil "something" this morning."

"I can name a whole lot of "somethings", that he is." Mumbles, richie rich.

"Hey... relax...!" I state, stopping Darryl's attempt to get to him.

"You're worried about us coming back, you need to be worried about..."

"Remi, shut up." Commands, the beau.

He's graced with a hostile glare, but a meaningful look from him, and she remains quiet.

"Worried about what?" I inquire.

"It's nothing..." She replies, after a brief silence.

"Have a good day, and good luck." Says the dandy, retaking her hand.

Watching him leave with her, I'm glad that she's back. Going to their home, my heart literally dropped, when realization hit. 

She'd left me, again... I'd sent Darryl, and another looking for her, and they'd come back empty handed.

Tracking them to a residential area, Darryl reported that fresh tracks were headed back our way. 

I prayed that she would return, I understand her, and she understands me. I care for her... And as much as she tries to hide it, she cares for me also.

 

Taking Maggie to the Hilltop, she's running a fever, and the baby could be in jeopardy, we run into a little interference.

"We can make a deal, right here... right now."

"That's right, we can... give us all of your stuff. We'll probably have to kill one of you, that's just the way it is. But then we can start moving forward on business, all you have to do is listen."

This guy... The beaten man watching us, an "X" is spray painted on his chest.

"Sorry, our deal is the only deal, and we don't negotiate." He says, to my response of his requests.

"You want to make today, your last day on earth?" I ask.

They let us leave with no further harrassment.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm running through the woods, with the young girl. Enid, she has no problem keeping up with me. 

I'd seen her secretly scaling the wall a few times, a friend of Carl's. 

This time we scaled it together, for a whole other reason, than for just wanting to get away.

We were getting away all right, and both of us had the same mindset.

Running for our lives, one of the savior's is after us. 

A gun shot ringing out, the bullet hits the tree that we take cover behind. Winded, we're both in a state of panic, and trying to catch our breath.

Negan's men... 

Rick failed to tell the rest of us, about what happened to Abraham and Glenn. They showed up wanting supplies, and we got the hell out of there. 

We weren't as discreet as we thought we were, and now we're being chased down.

"I'll draw his fire, and then you run, keep to the trees for cover."

"I'm not going to leave you."

"Do as I say, I'll be fine."

Going left, a bullet stops me, whizzing past, to close for comfort, and I'm forced back behind the tree.

"I told you to go!"

"And I said, that I'm not leaving you."

"Ladies... Come on out, you don't have anywhere to go."

"I'll distract him, and you go... please." I whisper.

"Okay..."

Stepping from behind the tree, he whistles in admiration.

"Beautiful..." He says, with a laugh.

I didn't have time to get my things or my gun, I'd have shot him.

"Now the other one..."

"She's just a child, let her go."

"I can't... I'm supposed to bring both of you back." 

My hands raised in surrender, he draws nearer. I tolerate his hands roaming my body, as he searches for any weapons.

"Come on out little girl..." 

His gaze directed at the tree, I elbow him in the nose.

"Shit!"

"Run... Enid!"

Going for his gun, I'm flung to the ground, and a solid kick to the stomach, has me gasping for air.

The discomfort, has me in a fetal position, as a lone shot hits it mark. Crying out from the pain, she falls. 

Clawing at his legs, I latch onto his pants. "Leave her alone!" A kick to the head, and I release him.

"You'll get your turn..." He says, unbuckling his pants.

"No... no..." She says, trying to crawl away.

My head aching from the hit, I'm dizzy, and reaching for him again, I receive another kick, and this time, a blinding white light greets me, as my head hits the ground.

"Leave me alone...!"

A shriek, as a plam comes across her face...

"I've never had cherry pie before." 

"No... don't...!"

The sounds of clothing being ripped...

"No...!"

"Shh..., Just hold still... You might like it..."

The audible pain of his member, breaking through her hymen, I lose consciousness.

"What happened?"

"They ambushed me, and I had to put that one down."

"She was just a girl... and you... you..." I manage, coming to.

A direct hit to the face, stops me from saying anything else. My head's pounding and my eye's starting to swell.

"What the fuck!" Says, the other man, coming into view.

"Negan's not going to like this."

"Let's just kill her, after we have some fun, you can take her first."

"Nah... that's not my thing, or Negan's."

"What, you gonna rat me out?" He asks, going for his gun.

"No, that's not my thing either. I don't make waves, let's just get her back."

Finally, accepting the man's word, he lifts me.

"Remember, they attacked me."

"Yeah..."

"Say anything, and I'll kill you too." He whispers.


	15. Chapter 15

We're taking inventory of Alexandria's stock, when two of my men return, depositing a roughed up woman at my feet.

"This one tried to eacape, with another one."

"Where's the other one?" I ask. She keeps her face turned from me, as I examine her wares. 

"I had to kill the other, they jumped me."

"And yet... I dont see a scratch on you. Can sombody tell me, why that is?"

Everyone goes quiet, waiting...

Helping her to her feet, I turn her face to mine, and recognition shocks the hell out of me.

Recovering quickly, taking in her swollen eye, and busted lip, my temper skyrockets. 

"I must have been a helluva good boy, because christmas came early." I announce, with a smile.

A few nervous chuckles follow, and my smile drops. "Which one of you did this, who attacked my most prized stallion?"

"Negan... I didn't know. I wouldn't have touched her..."

"Did you, touch her?" I ask, raising Lucille.

"No... no... tell him, I didn't touch you."

"Well hell... I'm sure that she didn't do this to herself."

"I told you, they attacked me."

"Which brings us back to that, where did they hit you?" 

"In the gut..."

There's a few scattered chuckles, and even I have to smile at that one. He gets an "E", for not that much effort.

"Well, still... I'll give you a freebie, because you really didn't know. It wouldn't be fair."

"Thank you..."

A rogue gunshot from behind, momentarily startles me. The pleading man, drops to his knees.

It's a brief moment of "whodunit", when my men's guns are raised.

"Remi... now that wasn't nice." I state, with a smirk.

Another shot, right between the eyes, and he's done, crumpling to the ground. The gun's aimed at me, and I know that she's not going to shoot me.

"You all can lower your guns, if anything... Miss. Dupont believes in self preservation. The odds aren't in her favor." I explain, walking right up to the barrel. 

Wrangling it from her grip, she shoves me away from her. "Which one of your uncle's, taught you how to shoot like that?" 

"Uncle Josh..."

"Uncle Josh, he put up a good fight, a bad ass to the end, or so I was told."

The hurt in her eyes, upsets me, and I make an attempt at consoling her.

"If you wouldn't have deserted, then I wouldn't have had to search for you, and uncle dearest would still be alive."

"You bastard..."

"Everyone back to work, my wife's returned, and I can't wait to break her in!"

 

"Oh come on... it's not so bad, I had it made especially for you."

"Feed it to one of your whores, you can't bribe me with food."

"Fair exchange, ain't no robbery..."

"Fuck you."

"I've missed your potty mouth, and all the wonderful things that it could do."

A few days, and the swelling's gone down, amazing... there's a reason why I sent dozens of trackers after her. She was the other woman, before all of this, and upon telling her she left me.

My wife was dying of cancer, and she shut me the hell out, dropped me like a hot potato. Then we ran into each other after, and she bolted... after I introduced her to the harem. Well this time, she's not going to get away from me again.

A dinner date in my room, and Miss. Remi's being a bitch as always, but I wouldn't have her any other way.

"On a lighter note, this has been bugging me, ever since Alexandria... who's the dead man, that's been keeping the oven warm for me?" I inquire.

"I wasn't coupled up with anyone."

"I find that hard to believe, was it Rick? He would be your type, you like leaders, powerful men."

"Rick has someone."

"Yeah, I forgot... second best isn't for you. Darryl... right? I knew it... poor Darryl... I actually liked him."

"He's not an alpha, and not my type."

"Whew... your alpha detector must be broken, because Darryl is indeed an alpha, who let's alpha Rick rule. But if you say so... just know that when I find out who he is, I'm going to kill him, and I will find out."

Shoveling a forkful of the lasagna into my mouth, she regards me with contempt. "Are you gonna eat that?"

The plate comes flying at my head, which I dodge effortlessly. Attacking me with her fork, I manage to restrain her, bending her wrist until she drops it.

"Pushed all the way over the edge!" I state, with a grin.

"Let go of me!"

I do as asked, releasing her wrists, and quickly pulling her into me, my mouth meeting hers harshly. "Ugh... mmm...!" Her attempts to get out of my vise like grip, are suppressed.

She gives up, and becomes compliant, letting me have my way. That's what I'm talking about...

"Goddamnit!" 

This bitch just bit my tongue!

"No means, no."

"Get out." I state, still nursing my hurt tongue. Opening the door, I shove her into the guard's arms. "Take her to her room."


	16. Chapter 16

He killed them... I'd killed the wrong man, and my friend's paid the cost, with their lives. Negan, he'd beaten Abraham and Glenn with a bat, and threatened me and my son.

Darryl was taken prisoner, and coming back before we were supposed to deliver on our agreement of supplies for our lives, Remi's taken also. This was her secret, she knew him before and after the apocalypse.

I don't know if a warning would've been useful, as I wouldn't have listened. I accepted a position, and was hell bent on doing it. Leading and protecting our people, i'd fell short.

They want to fight back, right the wrong, an eye for an eye... No, we won't... We'll do as requested, haven't we lost enough already?

Carl, Rosita, Spencer, and Michonne have all lost it. While i'm searching for supplies to keep us alive, they're doing reckless shit, to get themselves or one of us killed.

Aaron's beaten, for a note that was left in a food bin, Spencer was gutted for being duplicitous, the "Mullet's" taken for making a bullet, that Rosita tried to shoot Negan with, and... I'm tired.

This can't go on for much longer, I can't go on for much longer, not like this.

The conversation between Remi and me, when Morgan was holding her hostage, replays in my mind.

"People like you, are going to get people like me killed."

"What do you mean people like him?"

"People with unrealistic views, "Let's do what's right", it's not about what's right, it's about survival, and guess what, I plan on surviving this."

"Me too..." I state, my gaze fixated on the note. Michonne joins me, revealing that the saviors outnumber us. She wants to fight...

"But only if we do this..." She says, with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah, I know that now... I know that now..." I reply.

Drawing her close, I try to kiss all of her pain away, take her hurt and anger, so that she could finally heal.

 

We need allies, and campaigning for the Hilltop and the Kingdom to join us, we come to an agreement.

The Hilltop's leader, wants no part of the fight, but some of his people are willing to fight for their freedom.

The Kingdom, well that's a negative. Darry's left in their care, and we meet some new characters. The "Junkyardigans", also known as, the "scavengers". Their leader requests guns, in exchange for their allegiance. And we go about trying to honor, our contract.

In our search, time spent away from the community, is much needed. Spending quality time, I'm reluctant to go back.

Going back means having to face reality, the reality that we're still living in fear. The threat of death looming over our heads, the imminent battle, that's sure to claim a lot of lives.

But still, we press on in our search for weapons and food, and hit the jackpot. A compound, a carnival filled with walkers, we collect a good amount of guns, from the dead soldiers.

Coming back with a van full of supplies, we make the delivery and their leader Jadis, is being a greedy hard-ass. Renegotiations done, we make an appeal to the women of "Oceanside" for their weapons, we need them and they're not willing to part with them.

In the end... we win, and come back home to a savior being held captive.

Dwight... he wants to help us.

 

"Even if we win, how are we going to get her back? The saviors will still..." 

It's Remi's friend, making another plea concerning her rescue.

We're in place, waiting for the saviors when Eugene appears. 

"Death is upon you, and I'm giving out the cheat sheet."

"Where's Negan?"

"I'm Negan."

"I would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so serious. Giving the okay to Rosita, the detonator's activated, but nothing happens.

The scavengers have turned on us... and in walks Negan. The fight ends, with Carl and a bleeding me on our knees before him.

A scream's heard, as a body's tossed from the building where Michonne was positioned.

"I'm going to kill Carl."

"I told you, i'm going to kill you, all of you, and nothing is gonna change that." I spit out.

And I mean every word of it... I'm going to kill him.

"Okay."

The bat's raised to the back of Carl's head, and Ezekiel's tiger attacks a savior.

There's pandemonium, as the Kingdom, and the Hilltop comes to our rescue. 

The Savior's retreat, we give chase, and they've disappeared. We've won the battle, now we have to regroup and prepare for the war.


	17. Chapter 17

"Pay attention...!"

I'm locked in my room, I can hear the rushed footsteps, and the excitement in their voices.

Something just went down, the raised voices barking commands, the traffic has increased, with the vehicles leaving early and coming back late.

One of my guard's seems to be a decent fellow, the one who found us in the woods. "What's going on out there?"

"The communities joined together, and sent us packing." He says, placing the tray on the table.

"They fought you?"

"Yeah." 

Smiling inwardly, I take a gamble...

"What about the leader, is he okay?"

"From what I heard... yeah, and Negan's not to..."

"Negan's not too what?"

It's Dana, the HBIC...

"You know, that you shouldn't be talking to her."

"I engaged him."

"Yeah, and Negan's going to engage his face with an iron, if he catches him."

The guard leaves post haste, without another word.

"What do you want?"

To be free from all of this."

"But we both know that, that's just a fantasy right?" I ask, feeling her out.

She's quiet, the sound of gunshots breaking the silence.

"Wishful thinking..." She says.

"Or not..." I state, peeking out the window.

Oh my freaking god... It's now or never... quickly accessing my distance from the door, Dana makes a dash for it, but those heels... Diving across the bed, I have her by the hair.

"Ah!"

The sounds of gun fire, shouting, calamity, it's a recipe for escape.

"You're going to get me out of here."

"Like hell I am."

"We both can leave, I have a family to get back to." I improvise.

It's chaos, as we navigate the halls, no one's paying us any attention.

"What the hell is she doing out of her room?"

Well damn...

"I'm taking her, to where the other girls are."

"Did Negan tell you to do that?"

Oh my god...

My moment's running right towards me, and tripping him, I quickly claim his gun, as he goes down.

"Wait..." Says, our antagonizer.

The gunfire's dying down, and I don't have much time. One shot, to the stomach, and we're heading through a couple more hallways.

"There, it leads to the woods." She says, pointing to the door, with an exit sign.

"You're not coming?"

"No, my place is here, with my daughter."

I don't even hesitate, running as fast as my legs can carry me. Reaching for the handle, it opens and I run right into a iron victim.

We both pause, and then all hell breaks loose. Tussling in the small hall, over the gun, I'm slammed into the wall. An elbow to the face, and he counters by shoving me hard into the wall again. His strength, pitted against mine, I'm loosing my grip on the gun.

My finger on the trigger, I squeeze, and he falls. "Dammit!" I try for the door again, and I'm greeted by a mass of the undead. 

"Shit!" I yell, ducking back inside, closing the door in their faces.

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you about that." He says, from the floor.

His foot's taken the bullet, and it's bleeding something awful. "You can't leave me..."

Watch me...

"Where's the next exit, preferably a back door?"

"I need the doctor..."

"Fine.." I reply, going back through the same way that I came in.

"Wait... wait...

"Yeah?"

"Okay, when you go out the door, take a right, and go all the way down, and then a left."

His breathing's shallow, as he leans back against the wall.

"Help me up..."

"I'm sorry..." I reply, following his instructions, which were clear. So... where's the exit?

"That asshole...!"

"Yep, I agree... whoever he is."

Thinking that I was alone, his voice amplified in the quiet room, frightens me.

 

"Somebody wanna tell me, what happened to my Remi?"

My general's are gathered around the table, heads down, and eyes averted. "I've had to sweat it out in a hot ass trailer, wear a dead man's guts, and my one consolation, was that I'd get to see my Remi when I got back. Somebody had better start talking..."

The door opens, and one of her guard's brought in, with wife number one. She was promoted, after Sherry took flight.

"Robbie... don't tell me, that you were slacking on the job."

"I told them, that I was called away, all hands on deck."

"And you left her unguarded?" I ask, taking a few swings of the bat.

"I left her with Dana."

"She got the best of me, and ran." She explains.

Her blackened eye, gives some truth to her story.

"We've searched everywhere, she's not here."

"Search again!" I yell, the bat hitting the table.

 

Passing by her room, I stop mid-stride, I'd know that scent anywhere. Chanel No. 5... Opening the door, she's before her vanity, a knowing smile on her face, as she watches me through the mirror.

"Where the hell have you been?"

Standing, my attention's drawn to the dress, tightly hugging her curves. Her hair hanging loosely, I fight the urge to touch it.

"I tried to escape, and then stayed hidden, hoping that the dead would clear out, or your guys would clear them out. I got hungry, found your harem, and they helped me out."

"They kept you hidden from me?"

"No, they helped me to understand, and gave me food, and these clothes, and sent me back here."

"They know what I like." I state, with a grin.

"I was afraid to come back, but Dana assured me, that everything would be okay, so here I am."

"And here you are... sexy, and waiting for me?"

"Yeah."

Closing the door, I motion for her to come closer. She does so, hesitant at first, offering a charming smile. 

Gently stroking her cheek, my fingers drift lower, caressing the top of her exposed breasts.

Her soft skin, reawakens memories of our time together. A time before all of this, when she loved me, and I was in love with her.

She stops my fondling of her person, with a hand on mine. "It's been a long time, since I saw that look." She says, quietly.

"A time, when you couldn't keep your hands off of me."

A genuine smile, and a laugh from her, that has me pulling her close.

"You were always an asshole, but..."

"Negan, we have a problem." It's Simon, on the radio.


	18. Chapter 18

"Asher, what are you doing here?"

He scared the hell out of me. My arms going around his neck, as I'm pulled into a hug, I hold onto him tightly.

"You shouldn't be here."

"I came when they were being attacked, and found my way in, before the dead surrounded this place."

This was beyond stupid...

"We have to get out of here." 

"Yeah, we're not going anywhere until those walkers are gone."

I can take care of myself, but now I'm going to have to worry about his safety.

"As soon as you get a chance, you need to leave, I'll find my own way out."

"I'm not leaving you, I'll blend in with the workers, until everything is back to normal. Then I'll come for you, and we'll leave together."

"The last person that said that, ended up raped and dead. You know my history with him, I have some time."

"But you don't know how much time, the man's unpredictable. I go, when you go, and you can't change my mind."

I don't understand what happened, we get separated, we mark the trees. If one gets captured, the other waits four days, before moving on. That was our agreement, we don't attempt a rescue, and compromise ourselves. 

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I can think of a few things."

 

"What is it now, me and my Remi were taking a trip down memory lane."

Simon, and Duke exchange a look, before giving me their full attention.

"Yeah, I found her in her room, did anyone think to even check there?"

"Um... No... we didn't..." 

"What's this?" I ask, in reference to the man standing between Duke and another savior.

"Rations were coming up short, so either we had a thief, or a extra mouth to feed. We had an extra worker that no one knew about, he's not on the roster."

"A stowaway?" I state, wondering who in their right mind, would want to hide out in here.

"He says, that his name's Asher."

"You look clean, well kept, which community are you from?"

"I'm not, I was passing through, and doing some scouting, when I happened upon the melee going down. I took an opportunity, during all of the confusion, and got inside."

He definitely doesn't know, who he's talking to. Let's play along...

"Sounds plausible..." Says, Simon.

"What was the purpose of breeching said doors, because if you were scouting, you should know about how many deep we are inside here." I add.

"Food, supplies... desperate times, calls for desperate measures. I was supposed to blend in, get the goods and go, but the dead killed that plan." He replies.

"Well... the jury's in, you are hereby turned away." I state, with a smile.

"You're letting me go?"

"Yeah, minus a hand. Set up a surgery room for the removel of..."

"Wait... wait... I can work for you."

"We don't have any room for thieves at the Sanctuary."

"I didn't steal anything."

"You ate our food."

"It was given to me." He says, as my men hold him.

"Under false conditions." I counter, with a laugh.

"Let me stay outside then, after the dead have been cleared away. I can scout for you, feed myself."

"A contractor..."

"Yeah, independent."

My comical smirk, sets Simon to shaking his head, as Duke drops his, to conceal his smile.

"I'm intrigued... you find us a way past those dead folks, and I'll consider it. If not... off with his hand."

 

Negan's tasked them with integrating me into their flock. I refuse to sit around in lingerie all day, it's ridiculous.

"Most of us try to fight it, but eventually we all break. He's not bad on the eyes, and the sex is amazing."

"Yeah, well it should be, he's had a lot of practice."

"So, is it true?" 

"What?"

"About you and him, y'all were together before all this?" She asks, conspiratorially.

"Yeah, until he told me about his wife."

"Damn... Well, I hope you don't mind, about us sharing him."

"No, of course not... have at it."

"Well, because I like you, FYI I'd keep an eye on Dana." She says, her voice dropping.

"Why, she seems nice."

"She's jealous of your relationship with Negan. He always shows favoritism to the new girl, the last one in, took a nasty fall and broke her neck. 

"And she did it?"

"No one saw what happened, but we all knew. Watch your back."

She heads over to a table, where there's a checkers game going on. My gaze straying to Dana, she's watching me with a neutral expression.

"Ladies..." Says Negan, intruding upon our afternoon... I guess you can call it playtime.

No, it can't be. 

"This is my new, temporary lieutenant Asher, he'll be shawdowing me, during work and play."

Pretending that I'm not scared out of my mind, I try to control my breathing, as my hearts running a marathon.

"Dark hair, tall, model material, what I wouldn't give..." Janine, whispers, as she's made a beeline back to my table.

"Remi, I need you."

On shaky legs, I make my way over to them. "I hope that you're not going to ask me, to suck him off." I state, with false bravado.

"Forgive her, she's the newest edition to my collection, a work in progress." He says, to Asher.

His arms going around my waist, I instinctively pull away. A stern look from him, and I adjust my attitude. 

"When he's not at my beck and call, he'll be Robbie's relief for guarding you, try to be nice."

 

"Asher, what the fuck! 

I'm trying to not hit him. "We're stuck in this together, what do you want me to do?"

"Get the fuck out, he's going to torture and kill you, if he finds out."

In my room, speaking in hushed tones, I'm on the verge of tears. I'm afraid for the both of us, so far Negan's been tolerable, putting up with my antics, but soon... 

"We need a distraction.... something, and then we run."

"Run right into those walkers?"

The sound of gunfire, we're both at the window. "Now or never!" We both state, in unison.


	19. Chapter 19

"Did you really think, that I didn't know? Eugene made you... you and my Remi, huh? And to think, that I put you in charge of her keeping."

We'd been intercepted, twenty steps from the exit. Their fire drawing the dead, we had a clear shot, and failed.

Simon, Duke and Negan, the five of us in a room. He'd been beaten in front of me, no tears, my face turned aside, I endured it with anger. 

The rage building with each blow, I know what must be done, but I'm afraid. 

"That's enough, get him up."

Roughly jerking him to his feet, I go to him, my arms around him, my head on his chest. A pair of hands grab me, and I hold tighter.

"Let him have his moment, a dead man's last wish." 

"Negan..." I plead.

"Don't... I don't want to hear, you beg him." He whispers.

"When did you start doing stupid shit?" I ask.

"When I fell in love with you."

The pain, the burning in my chest... I pull away from him, his face swollen, eye blackened, the blood...

"I love you." 

"Do you know how long, I've been waiting for you to say that?" He asks.

Lifting the gun from the back of my shirt, on tiptoe, I give him one last kiss, before I raise it to his temple, and pull the trigger.

Using their shock to my advantage, I shoot Duke in the chest, and fire a shot at Negan, who dives behind the desk with Simon.

I'm out the door, jackie joyner-ing it on out of there. I don't care what awaits me outside, I'll take my chances with the dead.

Going back to Alexandria, there's nothing there, everyone's gone, most of the houses are burnt up, and the dead have taken over. 

Exhausted, I head back to the woods, and make my way to the hilltop.

I'm hungry, and thirsty, resting under a tree. Two of the dead approach, and I contemplate letting them send me to my final resting place.

But who wants to go out eaten alive, that shit has got to hurt. Slowly coming to my feet, I put one down, and have to grapple with the other, before laying him to rest.

I continue on, hoping that I'm going in the right direction. An hours walk, and I hear another rustle, my energy expended, I choose to hide.

It's continues on, the footsteps moving slowly past my hiding place. Relieved, I come out of hiding, and come face to face with a crossbow.

"Daryl...!" I'm more than pleased, to see him. Grateful, I pull him into a tight hug, not wanting to let go.

"It's okay..." He says, an arm around me. 

 

"How'd you get out?"

We're camped out in a cabin, our backs against the front door, in the dark. 

"I used a distraction."

"Your friend went missing, we think that he went after you."

"He was there..."

The silence, the void, I can't take it, and continue on.

"We tried to escape, and got caught. They beat him, and... he was going to kill him anyways, so I... I did it, and in the confusion I got away."

I was expecting his rebuke, instead I feel his arms encircle my waist, drawing me into him. 

Leaning into him, I take comfort in his embrace. "This way of surviving will be over with soon, and then we can start living."

Finally, the tears come, falling in droplets onto his arm. I can finally grieve, weeping for my loss, my friend, my inability to seize the moment, to love, to express my feelings.

His hold on me tightens, and I cry myself to sleep.

 

"I love you." Her words, to him as we pass, seems to go unheard. A glance in their direction, and she's watching me. 

He didn't even see me, no acknowledgement. "Is Rick okay?" I ask, Daryl. We'd made it to the hilltop, and everyone's looking pitiful, and worn down.

"Carl... we lost Carl."

His revelation, stops me in my tracks, and my heart skips a beat. The air's become thin, and I'm struggling to breathe.

"Are you alright?" He inquires, supporting me.

"How?"

"He was bit."

"How?" 

"Helping someone..."

I want to cry, but I don't have any tears left. "He was... he was..."

"It's okay, maybe one day, over a cup of tea, and some chocolate, we'll reminisce and shed some tears for him. Or whatever women do, when they're being overly dramatic, and sad."

His humor, lightens the mood, and makes me feel better.

"One day..."

Looking around at the community, it's a far cry from Alexandria, but it'll have to do.

"Are those..."

"Saviors... yeah."

My gaze falls to a man, brown skin tone, dark haired, hazel eyes. He's beautiful... reminds me of Asher.

"That's the man that Carl saved." Says Daryl, following my stare.

 

Washed up, I run into a man carrying towels. "Oh, I'm sorry... " I state, helping him recollect them.

It's him...

"It's fine, I should have been watching where I was going."

"I'm Remi..." I reply, offering him my hand, and then retracting it once I realize that his hands are full.

"Sorry." I state, with an small awkward laugh.

"Siddiq..."

"Do you need any help, Siddiq?"

"No, thank you."

"Okay, well... it was nice meeting you."

"You too..."

Walking away, I turn to get one last look, and he's watching me. A wave, and a small smile, before I hurry away, to find Daryl.

 

"You're getting drunk, the night before, the last showdown?" 

Rosita holds out her glass, and I oblige, refilling it.

"Why not?" I state, inhaling as the liquor burns on the way down.

Huddled around a small fire outside, I add more to my glass.

"It might be my last chance to get drunk, and laid." I add.

"You planning on dying?"

"No, but you never know, death isn't something that you plan, it just happens. I'd go peacefully tomorrow, knowing that I got wasted and dicked down something proper, the night before."

Choking on her drink, Rosita tries taking a breath, and another coughing fit ensues.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Swatting my hand away, she leaves us, laughing inbetween coughs.

"Now that you mention it, I'll have some..." Says, Daryl.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From here on out, I don't follow the tv canon, past Negan getting caught. I hope that you enjoy it, thanks for reading!

We prepared, and we fought hard, if it hadn't been for Eugene, we would have lost, as we were outnumbered.

Negan's taken down, and recuperating from his neck wound. Maggie and Remi's upset, that Michonne and I chose to let him live.

Remi's blatant refusal to speak to me, hurts and while we all try to regain some semblance of a normal life, I go on holiday.

I haven't had time to properly grieve the loss of my son, and I need this time to come to terms with it.

I'm holed up in a cabin, a community away from Alexandria, watching two of the dead wander by at a slow gait. 

My retreat, that I found a few months ago, and have been coming here to get away from it all. 

I cleaned it up, and furnished it to my liking. A couch, a bookcase, cookware, curtains, a bed, cookware and eatery. 

A pond provides me with fish, I'd stocked the kitchen and bathroom with the staples that I'd scavenged.

Making sure that the dead hadn't picked up my scent, I watch until they're out of sight. My thoughts go to my son, to Carl... I'd endured a lot, lost a lot, but this... this was the deal breaker.

The loss that pushed me to be kind to Negan, to honor my son's last wishes. "It's not about what's right, it's about survival." I repeat her words aloud, and after everything that I've been through, it makes sense. 

And killing Negan makes sense, but it's not about that, it's about what Carl wanted. He saw another way...

Settling in for the twelfth evening, the knob on the door twists. Going to the window, I can't see who or what's outside.

Only one other person knows about this place, Jesus. Unholstering my gun, I quietly unlock the door, and taking a deep breath, I yank the door open.

"Wait... It's just me!"

My gun aimed at her, she has her hands raised in surrender. The bag that she was carrying, is dropped on the doorstep.

"Remi, what the hell?"

She's not her usual self, not that sociable, and for some odd reason, she leaves during the day and comes back right before dusk. I don't understand...

"Why did you come here?" I ask her, one evening. She's tucked away in a corner, on the couch, writing.

"I suspect, that it's the same reason why you came."

Finally, now it's my time to put her on the couch.

"Why did you come here?" I repeat.

"Can we not do this?"

We both need this, my vacation is almost over, and all I did was reflect on the times spent with my son. Memories that angered, and saddened me...

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Rage filled eyes, full of hatred is what I receive in response. Good, now we're getting somewhere. "I'll leave, when I feel like it."

"Daryl told me, what happened... What you did."

"Had to do..." She snaps.

"You feel guilty about it."

"It's not my fault, he knew the rules. He shouldn't have come for me."

"I agree, he should have waited, but it seems that he loved you too much to do that."

Her writing continues on, and then stops. "I miss him, arguing with him, and... underneath all that hate for each other, we loved each other. He just grew on me."

Closing her journal, she runs a hand through her hair, a weary sigh escaping her lips. "I didn't want to love anyone, but I did... I refused to tell one, and he ended up with someone else... i'm pigheaded like that... and the other, I told him right before I put a bullet in his head."

Her gaze falling to me, she offers a small smile. "But I think that I've made peace with love and the apocalypse. I'm not holding back anymore, I can love and I can care, I'm not afraid of losing loved ones anymore. What matters is the time in between all that." 

She's right, that's what matters... "The time in between all that." I repeat. "I like that."

Going to my feet, I extend a hand to her. "C'mon, I think that we're ready to go back, to face this apocalypse together."


	21. Chapter 21

We've reclaimed Alexandria from the dead, rebuilt the wall, and are in the process of rebuilding the houses. I'm happy, but happiness only lasts but so long in a world filled with the hungry, both the living and the dead.

Sharp knocks on my door, I roll over and a glance at the clock. It's late in the evening, and i'm still tired. The short getaway with Rick didn't put a dent in the backlog of sleep that I needed to catch up on.

Answering the door, it's Daryl. "What?" I ask, letting him inside.

"I came to check up on you, you've been holed up in here for days."

He stays downstairs, as I go to the bathroom turning on the water. "I was catching up on some much needed sleep."

"We're going on a supply run, you wanna come?"

"Sure, give me about twenty minutes."

"Might as well take the other ten..." He says, on the way out.

 

Joining him at the gate, it's just him all by his lonesome. "Where's the group?"

"I told them to go ahead, that was too much time to be wasting just waiting on you."

"But you waited though..."

"Look, are you coming or not?"

With a smile, I hop on the back of his bike. Revving the engine, the gates open, and we take off through them at an accelerated pace. Arms around him, my head on his back, I hold on tightly.

I'd been on a motorcycle twice before, and never did take a shine to them. Remaining as still as possible, as his body moves with the twists and turns of the curves, I'm tired when we disembark.

"You're a terrible rider."

"Now that's a first." I state, with a wink, stretching.

Recognizing the two vehicles out front, we head into a small pharmacy. Scattered paper, vials and small boxes litter the floor. Everything's been picked over, and checking what's left, we locate a box of tampons, tooth paste, soap, pain relievers, and condoms.

Tossing our findings into the back of the truck, we're greeted by three others. "Find anything good?" Asks, a female.

"Condoms..." I reply.

"Yeah, we're in dire need of those." She states, jokingly.

"It's dry around here, we're gonna venture out a lil further." Says, a male runner.

"How far?" Inquires, Daryl.

"Just about a few miles southeast, Ron says that there's a small town that way."

"You gotta know of it, to actually find it." Replies, Ron.

"Yeah, we're with you."

 

Climbing on behind him, I'm tempted to jump in with the others on the truck. "Relax, loosen your grip some, you gotta trust me." Daryl, instructs me. The roar of the engine loud and angry startles me, before we're in the wind again.

It's a small community, fifteen houses, a library, grocer, park, church, school, town hall, and cemetery. A few instantly head to the store, while we take in our surroundings. it's quiet, and clean, too clean. 

A Window's open, the smell of something sweet and freshly baked assaults my nose, and my stomach responds.

"You guys gotta come check this out, it's stocked in here!"

The front of his shirt explodes, and blood shoots out the front of his mouth. Shocked, we watch him drop, before we scamper for cover. Big and burly, is how I would describe them. Decked out in overalls, and work boots they force the others from the grocer, hands raised to the sky.

"Well, looks like ya'll picked the wrong damn town to rob." His accent's thick and extra southern, four in number, they follow behind the leader. Slender build, dark haired and would be attractive if he wasn't holding some of ours hostage.

"We didn't know that anyone was here, we're just looking for food and supplies!" 

"Well too bad, because now we can't let you leave."

"We don't want any trouble!" 

"And neither do we, we don't need you spreading the word about our little slice of heaven. The only place, were god has permitted the unclean to stay away from."

Daryl and I glance at each other, and I roll my eyes. I should have stayed home, where I was safe and happy...


	22. Chapter 22

We'd been searching for days, no sign... no clue as to where they went or what happened to the scavenger group. 

Remi, and Daryl were with them, and I'm worried about all of them, but those two more so.

"Come to bed, we'll look for them in the morning, Daryl's with her..."

Specifically referencing my concern for Remi, I'm disturbed. "I mean, Daryl's with them. They should be okay, they may just be stuck somewhere, waiting for walkers to clear out."

Her words are meant to settle my fragile nerves, but they further agitate me. 

"You won't be any good to them, tired and wore down."

She's right, but four hours later I still can't sleep. She's out there somewhere, she could be hurt, or worse... dead.

 

We know that scavenger teams, have been venturing further out, and going forty miles from the last scavenger point, they're nowhere to be found.

We'd circled back at least four times, and going to the woods, we're camped out awaiting the morning, so that we can start again.

"We're heading into our third week, I vote for calling it a wrap. They're gone..."

"They're not dead..." I state, as we're closing another day, without finding them.

"I didn't say that they were, I was just saying that... we can't continue to look for them. We're wasting valuable time and resources, we should be out looking for supplies, food..."

"Yeah..."

He's right..."

A couple echo his sentiments. "All right, you all go back, I'll keep looking."

Loading up, they prepare to leave, and I head back to my vehicle. "Rick, you can't keep doing this." Says Michonne, following me.

"They're in trouble... they need our help."

"You mean that she's in trouble, and she needs your help."

The reality of it all, what she means to me, how she can disrupt my world... "I love her." There's no other way to put it, no other way to say it. 

A hard rapt upside my head, with the handle of her sword, let's me know that I should have put it more delicately. "Dammit!" I state, touching the sore spot. 

"I hope that you find her, bloodied, rank, and dead."

"Michonne..."

"Let's go!" She yells at the driver, as she hops into the back of the truck.

 

Alone, miserable and sad... I'm about ready to give up, when I happen upon a scent, that makes my stomach growl. Apple pie... I'd deserted the car, and resumed my search in the woods, hoping to find markings on the trees, her signature to signify that she's okay. 

Letting my nose and stomach lead me, I end up behind a house. It's a community, the members exiting a church, when I see her with a woman. She's smiling, and I'm confused. 

"What..."

"If I was you, I wouldn't even move an ass cheek."

His voice freezes me cold... I know that voice, and turning to face him, I'm relieved, and shocked. 

"Shane?"

"A bunch of bible-thumpers, is what they are." States Shane, handing me a piece of meat on a stick, from something that he'd caught. my portion's too rare, and I place it back into the fire. "They think that they're immune to the walkers, they just haven't found them yet, is all."

I'd shot him in the leg, and left him out in that field. A herd of walkers followed us, and I'd thought that he'd been killed. Sitting across from me, he looks good, healthy, aside from the black eye. "How long have you been out here?"

"About two months, I've been taking what I can from them while they sleep, they have a nasty habit of not locking their doors."

"Have you seen Daryl?" I know that Remi's okay, she's playing house with the loonies.

"Yeah, they keep the male outsiders locked up, until..."

"Until, what?"

"Until they decide what to do with them, the one's that they don't think are capable of living along side them. The one's who don't accept their way of life, they kill them."

"So Remi's an actress?"

"Yep, missed her calling too. They trust her, I caught her out in the woods a couple of days ago. That woman has a wicked right hook." He says, with a laugh.

Just like my Remi, every man for himself. "She was escaping?"

"No, seems like she was just taking a break from it all, some me time."

"If they don't lock doors, why didn't you just go in and free them?" I ask.

"Remi's shacked up with their leader, who does lock doors, and has twin pitbulls named Kong one and Kong two guarding the outsiders."

Well she wasted no time, moving on.

"Remi and I were leaving tonight, for reinforcements, but now that you're here..."

A rustle in the woods, leaves being crushed underfoot, the movement's too fast for a walker, and going for our guns, a figure emerges.

"Rick?" She says surprised, immediately rushing into my arms.

"Oh my god, what are doing out here?"

"Looking for you."

"What are you doing out here early, we agreed on three am." Says Shane, interrupting us.

"I had to put Jim down, he attacked me. It's now or never..."

"Shit..." States, Shane.

 

It's pitch black, no electricity, but our eyes have adjusted to the dark. We move quickly and quietly, going straight to the holding cells in the town hall. 

A giant of a man greets us, with the two dogs that Shane told me about. "Now you know better." He says to Remi, his face devoid of any humor. 

"Bobby, we don't want to hurt you, we just want our friends."

His reply? 

"Git 'em..."

With a snarl, the dogs charge us and it takes four bullets each to put them down. Reaching for his gun, Remi's shot meets his throat, and choking on his blood, she lifts the keys from him. 

Tossing them to Shane, he heads to the back with her, while I keep watch upfront. Watching the houses, candles illuminate rooms, and faces appear at windows. 

"Hurry up!" I yell, opening the window.

A few men have come outside, and I can see them rushing towards the building. With an exasperated sigh, I fire two warning shots. Immediately taking cover, they fire back. 

What the hell is taking them so long!


	23. Chapter 23

Leaving Rick to get the prisoners, we'd run into Bobby's twin. Saving the bullets, we opt for knives, and it's a helluva fight, with both of us taking a beating. 

He just doesn't want to go down, no matter how many stab wounds, or cuts that we dish out

Tossed back into the wall, the wind's knocked out of me, and fed up with the bullshit, I shoot him.

This doesn't put him down, it pisses him off, and coming for me, I empty the clip into him.

Dropping to his knees in front of me, I push him backwards, and away from me.

"Remi... you're my type of woman..." Says, Shane out of breath.

 

Rejoining Rick, he's keeping the natives in check, and held back. "I hope that there's a backdoor." He says, as we duck away from the bullets whizzing past our heads. 

"There is... C'mon..." Following me, we make it outside, but have to take to the trees quickly. The gunshots following in our wake, keeps us moving until daylight. 

"We have to stop." I'm tired, and in need of a potty break. 

"We gotta keep going." Says, Daryl.

"I gotta pee, and they can't be still following us." I add.

"So says the chick that wasn't locked up." Says one, a few follow behind him, as he continues on.

"I'll catch up." I say, to the others lingering behind.

"Go ahead..." States Rick, coming to rest near a tree. 

Leaving us, I seek privacy away from prying eyes, and relieve myself.

"Ten minutes..." 

"Rick, I'm tired..."

"The car's not too far from here."

"Why didn't you tell the other's?"

"There wasn't enough room for all of us, a few somebody's would have to be left behind."

"Let's go now then, i'm missing my bed."

 

I fell asleep, and woke back up in a bed, but not my bed. The sun's setting, and leaving the bedroom, I find Rick asleep on the couch. He'd taken us to our little getaway home, and there's a meal of fish and potatoes on the table.

Taking a shower, I scrub away all of the dirt, grime and filth from my body. The water's cold, but I linger letting the water work it's therapeutic effects. He'd come to look for me, to save me, he cares for me.

I care for him also, but... 

Oh to hell with it...

Leaving the shower, with a towel wrapped around me, I head to the bedroom, looking for something sexy to put on. I'm trying to decide between panties and no bra, or just the towel, when I hear him moving about in the other room.

Panties and no bra would be too tacky, and the towel... just plain obvious. I'm usually direct, when it's something that I want, but this time it's different... he's different. 

Coming out the bedroom, wearing one of his shirts, he's watching me with those beautiful blue eyes, and I can't stop the blush that comes to my cheeks. 

"What?"

"Nothing..." I reply, smiling conspiratorially. 

 

Over dinner, we get to really know each other, before we fully enjoy each other.

"Our relationship was sorta moving down hill before all of this, but the apocalypse actually saved it in a way."

His wife, Lori...

"Then I met you..."

"And that lady with the abusive husband, and then Michonne..." I add, playfully.

Smiling lightheartedly, I squirm uncomfortably. OMG... the man's gorgeous... 

"And then I ended back at you."

"And here we are..." 

I want him to make the first move, all he has to do is give the opening...

"Yeah... here we are..." He says quietly, before taking a sip of his wine.

Well, I guess it's going to be me and "Five Finger Freddy" to night.

Might as well get started early...

Taking my wine, I head past him, when he stops me with a hand on my arm.

"And right here, is where I want you to be." He says, pulling me onto his lap.

"And right here is where I want to be... forever..."

His lips lightly graze mine, and it's an effort to hold back, to not rush. I love his scent, all male and his body, solid... hard...

An arm around his neck, my fingers caress the hairs at the nape of his neck. His kiss...gentle, and sweet moves lower down my neck.

"Mmm..."

His hand slowly makes its way up my thigh, and a rush of heat and juices meet at the junction between my legs. 

"Rick..."

I'm unable to control myself any longer, his fingers working their magic on my nub, sends quivers of pleasure through my body. Our lips meeting quick and hot, I straddle him. The hard print of his bulge pressing into my essence, I slowly grind my clit against his erection. 

I want him inside of me, and taking his hand I lead him to the bedroom. His kisses on the back of my neck, his hand around my waist, I pause enjoying the sensations.

He makes me feel safe, secure, and horny ass hell...

Leaving his arms, my hand in his, I beckon him to come to me. A kiss is applied to my hand, and a playful nip, as his teeth lightly connects with my hand.

In-between kisses, I help him to remove his shirt, my hands attacking his pants, unbuckling them, as he unbuttons my shirt.

Pulling him with me, onto the bed, my legs circle his waist, and his sex free of the confines of his pants, I'm more than ready to be filled.

He doesn't disappoint, his staff staking his claim, my legs open wider, to allow him to go deeper.

His tongue probing, I accept him, as the moisture from my flower coats his rod.

Drawing him closer to me, his strokes slow and steady, rock my body, as the gratifying quivers pulsate throughout my body.

His pace increasing, my hips direct him, and I'm on top conducting the show. His fingers teasing the hard peaks of my breasts, I work my hips, grinding slowly. I'm loving the strength of his hands, as they circle my throat.

"Harder..." I urge him.

The sexual excite, as his hold tightens, sends a wave of ecstasy coursing through my core. Keeping my strokes controlled, a heated merger of satisfaction starts within my center, and a drive to release is urgent.

The tempo of my rhythm intensifies, as his hand on my waist guides my pace. The tight coil of pleasure, is unable to be contained any longer and I gladly surrender to it's enticing liberation.


	24. Chapter 24

We don't want to go back, but eventually we do. Our arrival is met with questions, and accusations.

"Where have ya'll been?"

"We thought that you'd been kidnapped or worse."

"Settle down folks, I told you that they were somewhere holed up screwing the hell out of each other." Says Shane, 

His announcement annoys me, and a quick glance at Remi, she's pissed. This wasn't how we wanted to break the news to everyone.

"You couldn't have sent a lil birdie, to let us know that you were okay?" Daryl addresses Remi, with a note of anger in his voice.

"Sorry, but I was fresh out of birdies." She snaps back.

"We're okay, so let's all get back to what you were doing before our arrival. I state, taking control of the situation.

We receive a few questionable looks of disdain, before the group dispurses.

Daryl's the last to leave, with one final look of scorn directed at Remi.

"Did I miss something?" I ask her, later that night.

Judith and I are staying at her place. 

"Like what?"

"You and Daryl... He didn't take the news very well."

"Daryl's just a friend... we've gotten a lil close, but that's it."

"How close?"

"Rick, it's nothing..."

"Okay, if you say so.." I reply, joining her under the covers.

I'm happy, we're happy... Judith is growing, and the group's prospering. 

A celebration is ongoing to salute the last house being rebuilt, and to commemorate the fallen. Lives lost in the wars and battles that we fought, we'll honor them on this day every year.

Everyone's gathered in various houses, where different activities are being held. Card games, movies, yoga classes, costume party, we want everyone to forget at least for this one day, that we're living a nightmare, that just won't end. 

Searching for Remi, she's with Shane, and he's challenging her in a "Disgusting things to eat" contest. She's freaking out over the small bowl of roaches placed before her. Stuffing his mouth, he shows her the chewed up remains, before swallowing. 

The crowd goading her on, she attempts to pick up one, and has a squealing fit. Shane gobbles her's up, and snatching the one up, that's she's trying to pick up, but keeps dropping it, he tosses it on her. 

Remi's off of the bench quickly, hopping around screaming, while trying to brush the thing off of her. Bowing to the onlookers enjoying the show, he saves her from the roach fleeing her swipes, and finishes it off. Pulling her into his arms, he nuzzles her neck, as she tries to fend him off. 

The crowd thanks him for the performance, with a loud cheer, and applause. I have to smile at his antics, he was always a joker.

"Going to sleep that night, I'm all alone, the community's still ripe with the festivities from earlier, and drifting off to sleep, I dream of Lori. She's with Carl, and they beg me to join them, to leap from the ledge that I'm standing on. Looking down, It's a dark abyss that stares back at me. 

A noise comes from behind me, a horde of walkers, being led by Negan. He's one of them, and he has an evil grin on his face. He's not slow moving like the others, and rushing me, I'm pushed over the edge.

Waking with a start, the muzzle of a gun's in my face. "Get up."

It's Michonne... Oh hell...

 

"Where is he, where's Negan?" Asks, Maggie.

All of us, all of the community members are gathered outside in one group. Michonne leads me to them, with the gun at my back.

"Rick, where's he at, where have you hidden him?"

This is news to me also, he should be in his cell.

"He's where he's always been, and what's he meaning of this? What are you doing?"

Someone's going to have to explain, how this happened. How she was able to gain access to our shelter.

"You were wrong, for keeping Negan alive. He should have been killed, now where is he?"

"I told you, in his cell."

"He's not there." Says, Michonne.

"Well, I don't know where he is then. Look let these people go back to their homes, and we can look for him together."

She's quiet, considering my proposal, and then with a wave of her hand, her people head to their vehicles. "Anyone who wants to come to the Hilltop is more than welcome. We don't make decisions based off of my wants, we make decisions based off of the needs of the group, what's right for the group. we have food, housing, clean water... we're a family. You can go back to your homes."

The members dispersing quickly, I catch up to her, as she's getting in her car.

"You come in here, you take command of my people, demand Negan's whereabouts, try to recruit my people, and then leave. What the hell is your problem, you couldn't have handled this better than that? You scared my people, forcing them from their homes, like that."

"We'll continue trading with you, but that's the only relationship that we have." 

"If you had a problem with the way that I handle things, you should have said something, this wasn't the way to do it. And then there's Michonne, what did you do to get her to join you?""

"I didn't do anything, that was your doing. I don't want you anywhere near the Hilltop, so if you want to see your child, I suggest that you make up with Michonne." 

I'm in shock, my child...

Speeding off quickly, I move out of the way of the other vehicles following in Maggie's wake. Michonne's the last to leave, and going to her, I have to pull the door back open to get her to stop.

"Is there something that you want to tell me?"

"I have nothing to say to you, Rick." She replies, trying to shut the door.

"Are you pregnant?"

"Hopefully, not for long." She states, slamming the door.

Watching her leave, i'm dumbfounded, and even more so, when Remi comes back through the gates with Shane.

She didn't come home last night, what the hell was she doing out all night with him?


End file.
